American Dad! Stan's First Movie
Name: American Dad! Stan's First Movie Directed by: Jennifer Graves Tim Parsons Brent Woods Jansen Yee Screenplay by: Brian Boyle Judah Miller Murray Miller Kenny Schwartz Rick Wiener Story by: Alex Cuthbertson Matt Fusfeld Based on the Series by: Mike Barker Seth MacFarlane Matt Weitzman Produced by: Brian Boyle Erik Durbin Jonathan Fener Laura McCreary Kara Vallow Executive Producers: Alan R. Cohen Alan Freedland Nahnatchka Kahn Seth MacFarlane Erik Sommers Kenny Schwartz Rick Wiener Lesley Wake Webster Animation Producer: Diana Ritchey Co-Producer: Mark Douglas Supervising Producer: Michael Shipley Music by: Joel McNeely Walter Murphy Original Score by: Rupert Gregson-Williams Hans Zimmer Edited by: Kirk Benson Rob Desales Production Designer: Peter Lamont Art Director: Bill Farmer Casting by: Linda Lamontagne, C.S.A. Original Casting by: Carol Goldwasser Howard Meltzer Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Fuzzy Door Productions Underdog Productions Producer/Release: Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Length: 95 minutes Airdate: June 29, 2011 Budget: $40 million Box Office: $5.6 thousand Pixar Movie Number: 2336 American Dad! Stan's First Movie was played in theaters June 2011 after over 115 episodes, which the Smiths can save the universe. Plot Voice Cast *Seth MacFarlane - Stan Smith / Roger Smith / Greg Corbin *Wendy Schaal - Francine Smith *Scott Grimes - Steve "Anita" Smith *Rachael MacFarlane - Hayley Smith *Dee Bradley Baker - Klaus Heisler *Jeff Fischer - Himself *Kevin William Richardson - Principal Lewis *Jason Alexander - Sal *Curtis Armstrong - Snot Lonstein *Eddie Kaye Thomas - Barry Robinson *Daisuke Suzuki - Toshi Yoshida *Patrick Stewart - Avery Bullock *Hayden Panettire - Ashley, Steve's crush and ex-girlfriend *Zooey Deschanel - Kim, Steve's crush and ex-girlfriend *Carmen Electra - Lisa Silver, Steve's love interest *Sarah Michelle Gellar - Phyllis, Steve's crush and ex-girlfriend *Elizabeth Banks - Becky Arangino, Steve's crush and ex-girlfriend *Grey DeLisle - Akiko Yoshida *Jenny Lewis - Amy, Steve's crush and ex-girlfriend *Sandra Oh - Hiko Yoshida *Lizzy Caplan - Debbie, Steve's crush, ex-girlfriend and Barry's love interest *Stacey Dash - Janet Lewis, Steve's crush and ex-girlfriend *Mandy Patinkin - Archie Armstrong, evil villain in Langley Falls Special Guest Appearances *Eric Andre - Gavin Peterson *Alec Baldwin - Manny Ferrell *Fairuza Balk - Kelly Silver, Amy's mom *Mike Barker - Terry Bates *Charles Barkley - Himself *Alex Borstein - Tracy Nicholson *Clancy Brown - Henry Fischer *Michael Buffer - Minister *Neil Crone - Bob Dawson *David Cross - Bobby, Amy's boyfriend *Ted Danson - Dr. Ray Petit *Hugh Davidson - A.C.L. Lou *Kat Dennings - Tanqueray *Donald Faison - Turk *Zach Galifianakis - Himself *Ralph Garman - Student at Langley Falls *John Goodman - Vincent Silver, Amy's dad *Ari Graynor - Stripper *Mike Henry - Jackson / Charlie *David Koechner - Guy at the CIA *Swoosie Kurtz - Betty Smith *Osama Bin Laden - Himself *Michael McDonald - Xerxes Mason *Jake McDorman - Tad, Janet's boyfriend *Ivana Miličević - Svetlana, Snot's love interest *Murray Miller - Nemo *Matt E. Mixer - Bartender *Daran Norris - Jack Smith *Peter Paige - Leonardo Larson *Stephen Root - Dick *Eddie Rouse - Quincy Opaloch *Andy Samberg - Student at Langley Falls *Ignacio Serricchio - Fruit Cart Man *André Sogliuzzo - Mr. Goodwin *Tara Strong - Student at Langley Falls *Fred Tatasciore - Coach *John Viener - Dan Rather *Reese Witherspoon - Student at Langley Falls *David Zuckerman - Richard Greer Release American Dad! Stan's First Movie is released on Blu-Ray and DVD September 13, 2011. Main Menu *Play the Movie *Select a Scene #Flying Spaceship in Langley Falls (Main Titles) (0:00:00-0:04:36) #"Good Morning, U.S.A.!" (0:04:36-0:06:06) #Off to Work (0:06:06-0:09:14) #Steve's Crush (0:09:14-0:11:54) #Meeting Roger (0:11:54-0:14:00) #Steve's Coma (0:14:00-0:16:28) #Jokes and Impressions (0:16:28-0:19:35) #Stan's Trial (0:19:35-0:21:36) #Archie Armstrong (0:21:36-0:25:04) #"What's With the Bleep?" (0:25:04-0:26:47) #Urban Legend (0:26:47-0:29:16) #Amy's Crush (0:29:16-0:31:48) #"You Snooze, You Lose!" (0:31:48-0:34:49) #Henry Helps Out (0:34:49-0:38:39) #Lisa's Confession (0:38:39-0:40:34) #Kidnapped?!? (0:40:34-0:42:34) #"Something On Your Mind, Champ?" (0:42:34-0:45:14) #Strip Club (0:45:14-0:48:36) #Jeff Comes In (0:48:36-0:52:22) #"These are All Ex-Girlfriends" (0:52:22-0:56:44) #Stan Cries (0:56:44-0:58:38) #Roller Rink (0:58:38-1:01:14) #"I Lost Track of Time" (1:01:14-1:06:54) #Langley Mutual (1:06:54-1:07:54) #"Lisa's Missing!" (1:07:54-1:10:35) #Working Together (1:10:35-1:14:46) #Offending Archie (1:14:46-1:18:48) #Wedding Vows (1:18:48-1:25:00) #20 Years Later (1:25:00-1:27:43) #End Credits (1:27:43-1:35:00) *Set-Up **English Dolby Digital 5.1 **English Descriptive Audio **Español Dolby Digital 2.0 (Latin American dubbing) **Français Dolby Digital 2.0 (Canadian dubbing) **Português Dolby Digital 2.0 (Brazilian dubbing) *Captions **English for the Hearing Impaired **Français **Español **Português *Special Features **Commentary with Seth MacFarlane and Matt Weitzman with Mike Barker **Sneak Peeks **Trailers **Outtakes **Deleted Scenes and Storyboard Comparisons Aspect Ratios *2.35:1 (CinemaScope) *1.85:1 (Full Open Matte) *1.33:1 (Standard Deviation) Previews *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked Teaser Trailer (In Theaters December 16th) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DOa9xjdvomk *Abduction Trailer (In Theaters September 23rd) *The Tree of Life on DVD Trailer (October 11th) *What's Your Number? Trailer (In Theaters September 30th) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bgkxGrsX-A4 Soundtrack American Dad! Stan's First Movie: Motion Picture Soundtrack is released July 7, 2011. Language Dubs *American Dad! Stan's First Movie/Language Dubs Other Languages *American Dad! Stan's First Movie/Other Languages Quotes *American Dad! Stan's First Movie/Quotes Credits *American Dad! Stan's First Movie/Credits Category:Theatrical films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Pixar Movies in 2010s Category:2011 films Category:Incest in film